Harsh Reality
by black angel 2011
Summary: Rosa is a reality TV star with a massive problem, her ratings are plumeting faster than a stone in water, she encounters the world famous pokemon trainer Ash and uses it to build on her failing TV career. But as time goes by she starts to develop feelings for the trainer, will Rosa put her feelings ahead of her TV career? Or will she choose her TV career over Ash?
1. New Reality

**Harsh Reality.**

**Chapter 1: New Reality.**

_Ash: 18_

_Rosa: 17_

_Hugh: 17_

_Another rare pairing that should be written, please enjoy this story and review if you get the chance. Chapters going from 3500-4000 words._

* * *

Rosa sat in a chair with a confident smirk on her face, she looked at the front desk which was in front of the window of the massive office, she was called into a secret meeting by the manager of the TV station about the success of her reality show, 'I know my ratings have been really high,' Rosa thought confidently as the door opened behind her, "oh sir nice to see you come in," Rosa greeted her boss with a smile. The man in a black suit walked up to the window of his office while the young star sat back down.

"Rosa, you know why I called you in?" the boss asked while glancing over his shoulder.

The young woman with a white and light blue jumper, black stockings, white shoes and a cream colored mini skirt looked over to her boss, "my ratings have been awesome?" Rosa question with an unwavering look on her face, the boss turned around and pushed a file over to his star, "what's this?" Rosa asked with a clueless look on her face, she grabbed the folder and opened it, she peer at the documents and read as her confident expression changed, "sir, this can't be true, my show has had top ratings for three years straight," Rosa said in shock.

The boss sat down and glared at the reality star, "it is true, your ratings have dropped in the last four months," the man said with a frown, "if these ratings don't pick up, or you don't come up with something new, then I will have to fire you," he said with a cold look in his eye while Rosa scanned the documents, "the truth is I don't want to lose one of my biggest stars," he confessed as Rosa finished reading the documents.

Rosa stood up with a solemn look on her face, "sir, I will find something new, but I don't know where to start," Rosa complained as she started walking to door of the office.

"Why not head to Aspertia City, from what I have heard, a famous trainer will be arriving in the next few hours," the boss said with a smile. "Come back next week with ideas, which I hope you will," the boss said while Rosa walked out of the office with one thing in mind.

Rosa walked up to the elevator deep in thought, 'Ideas, what could be better than Night in the Ghost House?' Rosa thought as the elevator stopped at her level, she walked into the elevator and pressed the ground level button, "a trainer, I have to see him, maybe if he is photogenic I can make a series with him," Rosa told herself as the elevator moved to the ground level.

Rosa walked out of the elevator to find her rival walking towards the same elevator, "well if it isn't our sweet little reality star?" a male with short spiky hair with a red visor, blue jacket and white baggy shorts asked with a smirk, "I heard your ratings have hit the floor," he said while laughing at the younger woman.

Rosa looked away with a frown ignoring her rival, "come on we both know your show isn't much better, Pokemon Talent Time? At least my idea was interesting," Rosa commented before walking passed the male star.

Nate looked at his rival and started to laugh, "note when you said was," Nate pointed out with a grin, "you know what I heard? The famous pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum is coming back to the region," Nate said while laughing, "I also heard he hates reality TV," Nate said with a snicker, "no pressure Rosa, just do what you normally do when you meet up with someone famous," Nate arrogantly told the reality starlet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rosa retorted with an angered expression.

Nate continued to laughter at the young reality star before entering the elevator, "don't screw it up, like you always do, especially with males," he said as the elevator door closed on the conversation.

"Stupid Nate, why does he always have to push my face in the dirt?" Rosa asked herself as she clenched her fists in anger, "I will show him," Rosa said before turning to the exit of the building.

Rosa left the building with the road ahead of her, "Hey Rosa!" Nate called out from the window, "just remember, don't screw it up like you always do!" Nate yelled out while laughing at the brunette causing her to tighten her fists.

Rosa screamed out in frustration as she collapsed on to the ground, "I will prove to everyone, that I can make the best show on the planet," Rosa told herself while hitting the ground, 'I have an idea,' Rosa thought as an idea started to build up in her mind, "Well Aspertia isn't too far from here," Rosa told herself as she picked herself up.

_(In Aspertia City)_

A male with a blue jacket, black jeans, red shoes and cap walked around the city with a grin on his face, "you know buddy, Unova has changed a lot since we were here last," he said positively as his sole pokemon climbed on to his shoulder, "we can capture some new friends while we're here, we can meet some old friends while we're at it to," he said with a grin.

A woman with blonde hair wearing an orange jacket with a green beret and trousers walked up to the trainer, "hello Ash, it's been a while," the woman said happily before stopping in front of the trainer without knocking him into the fountain behind him.

Ash looked behind him and spotted the fountain, "wow Bianca, that's the first time you stopped before knocking me in some body of water," Ash said with a sigh of relief.

"What really, I never noticed," Bianca said with a smile as she turned around, "Professor Juniper asked me to come here to give a pokemon to a new trainer, I haven't heard much about the person," Bianca pointed out while walking up to the steps of the look out.

"While you wait, I am heading out onto the road, to see what pokemon are around," Ash said as he waved goodbye to his friend.

Ash walked onto the new road, he looked around to see the amazing pokemon that inhabited the route. "You know buddy, Unova always keeps surprising me," Ash said in amazement, he looked around at the wilderness seeing the many pokemon that he had seen before. As he continued to walk through the area he spotted a mostly black pokemon with red tips, "look Pikachu, a Zorua," Ash said while pointing to the small fox like pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu started chasing after the fox pokemon until it was cornered, "alright now is my chance to capture a Zorua," Ash said excitedly as he pulled out his pokeball, he threw his pokeball but it was deflected to the left , the item flew towards a bush where it hit something, "right almost forgot, I have to weaken it before I can attempt to capture," Ash told himself as he hit his head with his palm.

"Ouch," a female voice called out as she popped up out of the bush.

Ash looked at the woman with brown hair tied up with two waist length pigtails, "who are you?" Ash asked with curiosity.

The woman walked up to Ash with a smirk on her face, "what? You don't me?" she asked as the trainer shook his head, "my name is Rosa, I am a reality TV star," she introduced herself with a confident smile.

Ash looked over to see the dark type pokemon running away, 'oh man, I want to capture that pokemon,' Ash thought before turning his gaze to the young lady, "sorry my name is Ash Ketchum," he introduced himself to the TV star. "sorry never heard of you before, I don't watch much TV especially reality TV, I believe it makes people dumber," Ash said with confidence as the woman walked up to the trainer, "um can I help you with something?" Ash asked her before she pulled back.

'So this is Ash, I have to admit he is handsome, he will make an amazing reality TV star,' Rosa thought to herself as she had to come up with some sort of lie to get Ash to trust her, "I am not really a reality star, I just wish I was," Rosa said with a cheeky smile, "I heard that in Aspertia City, there is a person giving pokemon to new trainers," Rosa lied as she started walking in another direction.

Ash watched the reality star walking, "um, Aspertia City is that way," Ash said while pointing to the west.

Rosa looked at Ash with an embarrassed smile on her face, "ops sorry, I was just testing to see if you knew Unova," Rosa said while scratching her head in humiliation. "Ash, have you ever thought of being on TV staring in your own show?" Rosa asked the trainer as they walked to the city, Ash glared at the TV star as she took on a nervous look, "I take that as a no," Rosa said with a smile.

Ash remained silent until they reached the city, "now do you know who you're meant to look for?" Ash asked the female standing next to him, she gave Ash a clueless look causing him to sigh in disbelief, "alright it's rather simple," Ash said with a frown while walking up to the stairs, "you're looking for a woman with short blonde hair, easy to find she is waiting for someone to take a pokemon into their care," Ash told Rosa calmly, "her name is Bianca, a great friend of mine," Ash stated with a smile.

Rosa ran up the stairs until she spotted the woman leaning on the rails, "excuse me, are you the one called Bianca?" Rosa asked as the blonde turned around and ran towards the younger girl.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Rosa," Bianca said with a smile while holding a container in her arms, "so you're the person that is set to take a pokemon on a journey," Bianca said with a smile as she showed the three pokeballs to the young woman, "here are the pokemon that will follow you on your journey," Bianca stated as she called out the three pokemon, "the cute little blue and white pokemon, is an Oshawott, the one in the middle is a Tepig," Bianca pointed out while showing the first two pokemon, "and the one on the right is Snivy," Bianca declared with a warm smile as the young brunette walked up to the three pokemon.

'To make my act to Ash more believable, I will have to think like a novice,' Rosa thought with a smirk, the TV star walked to and from while keeping an eye on the three pokemon, "alright I will choose, Oshawott," Rosa stated while the other pokemon were recalled to their pokeballs, Rosa was handed Oshawott's pokeball and was given a pokedex from the blonde haired assistant, "alright, Oshawott return," Rosa recalled the pokemon with a smile, 'time to greet Ash,' Rosa thought as she started to walk down the steps, "oh and thanks for the pokemon Bianca," Rosa said thankfully as she ran down the flight of steps.

"Before you go take these, they will help you catch more pokemon," Bianca said while handing over five red and white balls to Rosa.

As Rosa was running down the steps a man with spiky dark blue hair with jeans and a red jacket, walked casually up the steps, he glared at the TV starlet, the man finished walking up the steps to see Bianca getting ready to leave, "I am here for my pokemon," he said calmly.

Bianca looked up to see him standing there, "what? I thought the other person was the one I needed to meet," Bianca said as she pulled out the storage device.

"My name is Hugh," he said as the containment device was opened for him to see the pokeballs, "wait a second I thought Professor Juniper said there was three, not two," Hugh said in frustration as the blonde thought about the mess up that had just occurred, "doesn't matter as long as these pokemon go to good people, I am happy for that person and pokemon," Hugh pointed out while Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. "I will take the Tepig," Hugh said positively, he was given the pokeball containing the fire pig pokemon.

"That's good to hear," Bianca said while handing over a pokedex to the blue haired trainer, "just enjoy your journey," Bianca instructed the new trainer with a smile before walking down the steps to meet her old friend in town.

"I think, I better find the girl, she has a pokemon that doesn't belong to her," Hugh told himself with a frown.

_(Outside Aspertia City)_

Ash walked around the road looking for the small dark type that ran away, "alright buddy, time to find that Zorua," Ash said as he looked in every bush and behind every tree in the area, he walked around the fields forgetting that Rosa was still talking to Bianca, "you know Pikachu, we might have to see how our new friend is going," Ash said as he started to walk back towards the city to see Rosa.

'Ash, let's see what type of trainer you are,' Rosa thought as she exited the city to find Ash, "hello again," Rosa said after finding the trainer, she approached him calmly while showing the trainer the pokeball, "I was given an Oshawott," Rosa said with a smirk but Ash was looking around not listening to the reality starlet. 'I am not all that interested in raising a pokemon, I will just use this opportunity to make sure Ash gets on my new show,' Rosa thought with a smile.

Ash waved his hand in front of the brunette who was closing her eyes, "hey Rosa, what are you doing?" Ash asked calmly.

Rosa scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously, "nothing, just thinking how great it will be, to get away from TV to train a team of pokemon," Rosa said while waving her hands in front of her face timidly, "you know I have never traveled before," Rosa lied as she walked ahead, 'as long as he doesn't find out what I have in store for him, I will be fine,' Rosa thought as she waltzed on in front of the trainer.

Ash watched the younger trainer walk ahead before turning his gaze to his partner pokemon, "you know something, she is acting strange, we better keep an eye on her," Ash said while his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "We also should try to find that Zorua," Ash said while looking around the fields to find the rare pokemon.

Ash continued to walk on before catching up to the brunette, as the dark type appeared from behind the bush this time glaring at Ash with the intent to battle, "alright, I have been looking for you," Ash said with a grin, Pikachu jumped off the trainers shoulder with sparks flying from his red cheeks, "okay buddy, attack with Volt Tackle," Ash commanded with confidence.

Pikachu charged towards the dark type with a thunderous aura, Zorua ran towards the yellow pokemon with its claws glowing purple, the two pokemon made slammed into each other with incredible force, but the experience of Pikachu showed as the dark type collapsed from the power of Volt Tackle.

While the battle was going on the brunette was watching from behind the bushes, 'so this is a battle?' Rosa thought as she continued to witness the battle between Pikachu and Zorua, 'this would definitely bring in the ratings, now all I need is a name,' Rosa thought with a smirk, she continued to watch as the experienced trainer threw a red and white device at the dark type pokemon, 'a catch phrase would be a great name for the series,' Rosa thought as she watched the trainer celebrate his newly captured Zorua.

'I better follow him, I need to come up with a name and an idea for the show,' Rosa thought as she crept away from the bushes, once she knew she was far away from the battle she sprung back up and walked towards the trainer, "hello Ash, so how are things going?" Rosa asked the trainer with a smile while petting Pikachu on the head.

"I caught a Zorua," Ash declared with a proud look on his face.

Rosa looked away with a smirk on her face, "well done Ash, I bet it was a tough battle," Rosa said as she continued to pat the electric type on the head, "you know I have to go to Virbank City to sort something out, can I have you come with me?" Rosa asked the trainer with a smile.

Ash looked at his partner pokemon with uncertainty but soon turned his focus back on the brunette, "sure, you do need someone to help you out as a starting trainer," Ash pointed out much to the delight of the reality star.

Rosa turned around with an evil smirk on her face, 'perfect, with him following me, I can create the perfect reality show and Nate, you will rue the day you crossed paths with me,' Rosa thought while clenching her fists, she turned around to a perplexed trainer, "what are we waiting for, let's start traveling now," Rosa said while raising her fist in the air not noticing that Ash was walking ahead of her, "Ash, wait up, what's the rush?" Rosa asked as she ran towards the trainer with a smile, 'all I need is that one catch phrase and he will, I mean I will be famous again,' Rosa thought while catching up to Ash.

Ash looked back to see the brunette running up to him, "wow Rosa, you're sure out of shape," Ash said with a cheeky smile as the young girl finally caught up with him, "by the way, who is your starter pokemon? I wasn't listening earlier," Ash enquired as the young girl pulled out her pokeball,

"Come on out Oshawott," Rosa called out her starter pokemon, the small blue and white pokemon with a yellow shell on its stomach appeared from pokeball with confidence, "oh an Oshawott, what a nice choice," Ash complimented as he knelt down towards the water pokemon.

Rosa looked down to see Ash greeting the small water type pokemon, 'he interacts with pokemon like equals,' Rosa thought with a grin, "so how many pokemon have you caught Ash?" Rosa asked the trainer while watching the trainer petting the pokemon on the head.

Ash looked up to the young star with a smile, "lost count Rosa, I know I have caught more than a hundred of them," Ash said while standing up, "I left them at home while I am revisiting the regions," Ash said as a man with dark blue hair approached them.

"So you caught lots of pokemon?" he enquired with a smile, "my name is Hugh, I was in Aspertia City when I got my first pokemon," Hugh said while extending his hand out to Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum," Ash said with a smile as his partner pokemon jumped on his shoulder, the two trainers shook hands and smiled at one another, "how about a quick battle?" Ash asked Hugh with confidence.

Hugh smiled at Ash and nodded, "why not? It would be great practice for my hunt," Hugh declared with a frown, "my hunt for revenge on Team Plasma," Hugh confessed with his fists clenched, "Tepig, time to unleash your rage," Hugh called out a small pig pokemon colored mostly orange and black, "choose your pokemon," Hugh told the opposing trainer without patience.

"Right you asked for it," Ash said while getting a pokeball from his pocket, "Zorua, I choose you," Ash called for his recently caught dark type pokemon.

Rosa sat there watching the two trainers glaring at each other before starting the battle, exchanging attacks with great precsion, 'I choose you, seems like a nice catchphrase,' Rosa thought as the two pokemon lunged at each other, "come on Ash win this battle," Rosa cheered while watching the battle between Ash and his new rival, they continued to exchange attacks.

"Zorua, attack with Shadow Claw," Ash commanded with confidence.

Hugh wait for his chance to attack the dark type, "Tepig, attack with Flame Charge," Hugh instructed his pokemon calmly. The two pokemon charge at each other with great intent colliding eventually before flying back towards their respective trainers, "you know Ash, you're a great trainer," Hugh complimented happily as his starter pokemon picked itself up and looked towards the dark type pokemon before the two pokemon collapsed on to the ground.

"You have amazing potential as a trainer," Ash complimented his opponent, "but revenge is a terrible thing," Ash explained as he recalled his dark type pokemon from the battle.

"Ash, I never said my reason for revenge," Hugh said with a frown. Hugh closed his eyes for a moment and turned his head, "you see Ash, my sisters pokemon was stolen on her birthday, a sweet little Purrloin, it didn't like me, but it was attached to my sister, those monsters from Team Plasma stole it from my Sister!" Hugh yelled out in anger before walking passed Ash, "I want to get that pokemon back for my little sister," Hugh pointed out with a frown, "I want your help," Hugh requested with a smile directed at Ash.

Ash watched as his new friend walked away before he could say a single word in response, "I have no idea what Team Plasma are like today, but they stole his sister's pokemon," Ash said calmly as the young woman supporting him, "I can't forgive people who steal pokemon from others," Ash said while turning his gaze to Rosa.

'I can't have him helping that Hugh guy, I need him helping me out for my show,' Rosa thought with a smug look on her face, 'I cannot have my rival out do me in ratings,' Rosa wondered as the trainer walked in front of her again, "Ash, wait for me," Rosa called out to the trainer before following the more experienced trainer.

* * *

**I hope you like the start of this story, this one might go for around 5-10 chapters. Please review this new story.**

**Yes I know, I made the main female character a little (how should I say this eloquently?)**

**Next time: Chapter 2: Unknown Reality **

**Yes for all my readers and subscribers I like rare pairings, I think they are cool and should be writen, also I am the first on to start an AshXRosa story.**


	2. Unknown Reality

**Chapter 2: Unknown Reality.**

_Okay the next chapter in this new pair, let's get this chapter started._

* * *

"Rosa, do you know how to battle?" Ash asked the brunette while walking through the tree lined route, Ash stopped and looked around for the perfect place to have the battle with the new trainer, "alright, we will have a quick practice battle here," Ash said with a smile while pulling out a pokeball, "Zorua, I choose you," Ash called out his newly acquired dark type pokemon, Rosa stood there with her head tilted slightly, "now call out your Oshawott," Ash instructed the reality star.

Rosa pulled out her only pokeball and got ready to call out her pokemon, "Oshawott, it's show time," Rosa called out her starter pokemon with confidence, "so what attack should I call for?" Rosa asked the more experienced trainer.

"Try Razor Shell," Ash replied with a grin.

"R-Razor Shell," Rosa called out for the attack, the blue and white pokemon grabbed the shell from his stomach and charged towards Zorua with a large blue blade extending from the shell.

Ash watched as the water pokemon approached slowly, "wow Rosa, you have to build on your pokemon's speed," Ash commented as the attack got closer, "alright Zorua, dodge the attack and use Fury Swipes," Ash instructed his pokemon calmly.

The dark type dodged the attack easily and charged towards the water type with incredible speed, the claws of the dark type extended out and started slashing the water otter pokemon, Oshawott jumped back as Zorua landed in front of Ash, 'incredible, so Ash can bring out the best of pokemon,' Rosa thought as her water type got ready to attack, "what other attacks?" Rosa asked out loud while Ash placed his hands on his hips, "hey you help me out," Rosa demanded while glaring at Ash.

The trainer shook his head, "use your pokedex," Ash told Rosa calmly, "Zorua, attack with Shadow Claw," Ash called out for the next attack.

Rosa watched as the dark type charged with a purple glowing claw, she watched as it slashed down on the water type knocking it back even further, "hey wait for me to have a chance," Rosa demanded with a frown as the dark type leapt back towards its trainer. Rosa took the chance to pull out her pokedex to gather the information she needed, "so Oshawott knows, Razor Shell, Water Gun, Tackle and Fury Cutter," Rosa told herself as she put the device away.

"Now why not choose Fury Cutter, it's an attack that get more powerful every time you use it," Ash taught the reality star, "Zorua, attack with Night Slash," Ash commanded with confidence as Rosa looked to the ground while the illusion pokemon started running towards the water type to end the battle.

"Fury Cutter now," Rosa demanded with less confidence, the two pokemon charged at one another, the two pokemon slashed at each other with great force, the two pokemon fell back and collapsed on to the ground, "a draw?" Rosa asked with a frown.

"No, you lost," Ash said as his newly caught pokemon got back up and stared at the fainted water type pokemon, "don't hesitate to make a choice, you were too busy trying to figure out what you needed to do," Ash said with a frown while recalling his pokemon, he walked up to the water type pokemonand gave it some pokemon food, "when you get your pokemon, use your pokedex to find out what you need to know," Ash said while Rosa listened with intent. "Catch more pokemon to build the strength of your team," Ash said as the water type looked up to the trainer.

'He is so smart,' Rosa thought as she pulled out her pokeball, "come on Ash, I have a friend I need to talk to in the next City," Rosa said as she recalled her water type pokemon, she walked ahead with her head pointed to the ground and not watching where she was going, failing to realize that a small puppy pokemon was running though the fields, 'is what I am doing wrong?' Rosa wondered as she bumped into the smaller pokemon by accident.

"Rosa, you should watch where you're going," Ash berated his new friend while looking at the small brown pokemon growling at the brunette, Rosa picked herself up and was tackled back to the ground, "you know you just angered a sweet little pokemon," Ash said with a bit of laughter while watching the puppy pokemon standing in front of the reality star, "Pikachu, help her out," Ash instructed his yellow partner calmly.

Pikachu jumped of his trainers shoulder and stood between Rosa and the Lilipup, Lilipup growled at the electric pokemon but he wasn't wavering from the foe, "Ash, what should I do?" Rosa asked with uncertainty.

"Try using Electro Ball," Ash said while shrugging his shoulders sighing at the new trainer.

Rosa stood up and got ready to battle the normal type pokemon, "Pikachu attack with Electro Ball," Rosa commanded nervously, the electric type pokemon jumped up into the air, gathered electricity in his tail and formed it into a ball, the electrified ball was thrown at Lilipup dealing immense damage to the normal type pokemon as Ash watched the quick battle unfold in front of him.

"Good, now try using Thunderbolt," Ash instructed the young lady with a smile.

Rosa looked over to Ash and nodded in approval, she extended her hand out and clenched it into a fist, "now finish it with Thunderbolt," Rosa commanded with confidence, Pikachu followed the command perfectly and unleashed a mighty burst of electricity at the already weakened normal type, Rosa looked over to Ash with a puzzled look on her face, "now what do I do?" Rosa asked the more experienced trainer.

"Take a pokeball, press the button to make it larger, aim then throw it at Lilipup," Ash instructed with a smile as Pikachu returned to his side, Rosa pulled out a pokeball and started to follow the instructions of the ever watchful Ash, 'just a little longer to keep my act convincing,' Rosa thought as she threw the red and white device at the hurt pokemon. "Yes I caught it," Rosa said in celebration while Ash shook his head in disbelief.

"Not yet Rosa, the capture isn't certain," Ash said as the pokeball started to wobble from side to side, the pokeball continued to move from side to side until it stopped and made signified the capture of Lilipup, "nicely done Rosa," Ash complimented as the young starlet walked up to the pokeball and picked it up, "there are plenty more pokemon out there," Ash explained as he walked up to the TV star, "next time don't celebrate too early, also don't make the same mistake I made yesterday," Ash told the brunette with a smile.

"Mistake? What do you mean?" Rosa asked as the two started to walk towards the next city.

"Don't throw a pokeball at a pokemon that hasn't been weakened in battle," Ash replied to Rosa's question, "if you do, it will increase the odds of the pokemon escaping," the trainer said with a smile.

While Ash and Rosa continued to walk a man dressed in black ran passed them brushing them aside, "get back here you filthy coward!" a familiar voice yelled out as the man in front of the trainers collapsed from exhaustion, "Ash, stop that thief!" Hugh yelled out in anger as Ash walked up to the mysterious man and held him in place while Hugh walked up to the duo panting after the chase, "now Team Plasma, tell me, where is my sister's pokemon?" Hugh asked the plasma as he tried to crawl back in fear.

"I have no idea, I have only just joined Team Plasma, so I know nothing of this stolen pokemon," the plasma grunt said while trying to shield his head.

"A Purrloin! It isn't just an ordinary pokemon, I gave it to my sister as a gift," Hugh said as he knelt down and glared at the plasma grunt, "now tell me where it is, or I might just unleash my rage on you," Hugh threatened with a smirk.

"I t-told you, I have only just joined Team Plasma, so I know nothing of this Purrloin you talk about," the plasma grunt said before being let go by Ash.

"Ash, why did you do that?" Hugh asked in anger as the plasma grunt ran away from the scene.

"Hugh, anger can lead to people making rash decisions, this guy obviously knew nothing," Ash said with wisdom causing Hugh to look away in frustration, "Hugh I know you're still angry, but you need to think about this revenge doesn't end well, using people to help you achieve things for your own goals isn't a great idea either, they will turn against you," Ash explained to the angry man who started to walk passed Ash.

"Ash, I know you mean well, but these guys are thieves, they steal pokemon even from little kids, I just don't want to see children crying because of them," Hugh said as he left for the next city.

Ash watched this as Rosa looked on in disbelief, 'is what I'm doing wrong?' Rosa wondered as she looked to the ground, 'but if I don't get a show on TV I could lose my job, so it's right for me,' Rosa thought as she lifted her head up, "Ash, slow down," Rosa called to the trainer with a smile, she quickly ran to Ash to follow him to the next city, "Ash, you don't need to help him," Rosa commented while walking next to Ash.

Ash stopped for a moment and looked down at the ground, "no Rosa, you're wrong, I will help him get his sister's pokemon back, but this revenge thing is up to him," Ash said while Pikachu looked to Ash with an uncertain look in his eyes, "I know buddy, but what would I do if I lost but a single one of my pokemon? What would I do if I lost you buddy?" Ash asked his pokemon calmly as the electric mouse jumped back onto Ash's shoulder, "I would be pretty angry too."

"Forget him, just focus on what you're doing at the moment!" Rosa yelled with her fists clenched, she turned away and ran off leaving Ash to ponder on his own. Rosa continued to run off in anger, 'I don't believe him, he should only be helping me better my TV Career, yet all he can think of is making people happy,' Rosa thought with increasing anger, "it doesn't matter, I will have him on my show whether he wants to or not," Rosa told herself in confidence, she continued to walk on her own until she reached the gates of Virbank City, she looked back to see that Ash hadn't caught up to her, "good, now we will see how well you keep up with your promise and a life as a TV star," Rosa told herself with a smirk.

Ash looked around to try and find Rosa who had run away from him, "Pikachu, she was acting very weird, I wonder why she doesn't want me helping Hugh?" Ash asked his partner pokemon as the two walked up to the city gates, "I wonder how Roxie is going, I haven't battled her in three years," Ash said calmly as he walked pass the gates and into the city.

A woman with white spiky hair, wearing a blue and magenta jumper with black shorts and shoes, "hey Ash, nice to see you again," she said with a smile, "you still rocking?" she asked confidently while petting Pikachu on the head.

"I have been just fine, I am revisiting the regions before my next journey," Ash explained with a smile while following the poison gym leader to her gym, "do you mind if we have a one on one battle?" Ash asked the gym leader.

"Sorry Ash, I am busy with new challengers, I have been busy for the last month," Roxie said with as the two friends walked through the city, "plus my band is about to tour the world, so I have to be ready for it," Roxie said with a smile as she left Ash alone to think about where Rosa was.

Ash stood there feeling slightly disappointed about not getting a battle against the gym leader of the city again, "you know buddy, I need to get some rest before we head out to catch some more pokemon," Ash said while turning his back towards the Pokemon Center, "maybe Rosa will be there," Ash assumed as he walked through the city towards the medical facility.

Meanwhile at the TV station Rosa was standing in the main foyer waiting for her boss, "well, if it isn't our company sweet heart," Nate declared while approaching the young woman with a nasty smirk, "so you came back with failure right?" Nate said with a smile, he crossed his fingers and closed his eyes, "please be failure," he repeated over and over again.

Rosa smirked at her rival and sighed after hearing, "Nate, please shut up and where the boss is," Rosa demanded with confidence.

"The boss is in his office, but I doubt he would waste his time talking to you," Nate said with a smile.

Rosa walked to the elevator and pressed the button, "well just you wait, in one week my TV show will be number one in Unova," Rosa decreed ever confidently as the elevator door opened, she walked in and grinned at her rival, "oh and please don't come up with something better," Rosa said as the door closed in front of a frustrated rival.

'What could she be up?' Nate asked while thinking intently.

The elevator made it to the destination floor, Rosa walked out of the elevator and towards her boss's office, she knocked on the large brown door awaiting a response from her superior, "come in," Rosa's boss called.

Rosa walked into the room brimming with confidence, she looked towards her boss, "sir I have an idea for a great new show," Rosa declared with increasing as she walked up to a seat, she backed the seat out and sat down while taking a cup of tea from the desk.

"I knew you would come up with something, but I thought I gave you a week," The boss said as he approached his desk with certainty, "I wanted some fresh ideas, luckily Nate hasn't come up with anything new either," the boss said quietly as he sat down so he could be at eye level with Rosa, "we need a show that will keep people glued to the TV," he explained as Rosa placed her hands on the desk.

"I have recently met up with world famous pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum," Rosa started with confidence as she got out of her seat and walked towards the window, "he said that he wanted to be a part of my new show," Rosa lied as she placed her hand on the window while looking down across the city, she spotted Ash walking towards the Virbank Complex, "he is going to face off against the mighty Team Plasma to help out a friend," Rosa explained as more ideas started to build up in her mind.

"Rosa, you do know we need signed permission to get people on TV," the boss said with a frown as Rosa turned around with a smirk on her face, "I know Ash isn't a fan of reality TV," the boss said calmly while Rosa approached her seat again.

"He doesn't have to know, you want more ratings right?" Rosa asked her boss as he nodded in reply, "then I will tell you everywhere he goes, but I do demand a cut from the show," Rosa said calmly as she looked up to her boss with a smile on her face, "imagine it, we tape every amount of danger he puts himself into, every capture and all his battles," Rosa said as her boss turned his seat around towards the window.

"Alright, you have the go ahead, you will get fifty five percent of the profits," he said calmly as he opened his desk draw, he pulled out a device and placed it on the table, "this X-transceiver will allow you to communicate with the camera crew and me," the boss said as Rosa grabbed the device quietly she placed it on her wrist with a smirk on her face, "be sure that he is where the cameras are or let us know where he will be," the boss dictated with certainty.

"I will also be sure to be in the thick of all the danger as well, just to keep my act up," Rosa stated with a smirk, she stood up and got ready to leave, she opened the door and started to walk out, she looked over her shoulders, "the name of the show will be, I Choose you," Rosa directed quietly before exiting the office and closing the door.

Rosa walked up to the elevator with a please look on her face, she pressed the down button and awaited for the elevator to arrive, she walked into the elevator after it opened and pressed the ground floor button, "alright this new show will make me rich," Rosa told herself as more ideas started to build up in her mind, the elevator finally stopped and opened up for her, "this is just great, Nate is here," Rosa said in displeasure as the young man walked up to her while she exited the elevator.

"Seems like the meeting went well, I was kind of hoping you would screw up, but I guess that will have to happen nice and slowly," Nate said while snickering at the brunette as he walked into the elevator to meet with the boss, "by the way, I heard Ash has gone to the Virbank Complex," Nate stated as the doors closed behind Rosa.

Rosa clenched her fists for a moment as, "well at least my show will be watched," Rosa replied silently as she walked down the main foyer of the building towards the exit.

Meanwhile at the Virbank Complex Ash was looking around to find a vast array of pokemon roaming the area, "amazing, this place has a lot of pokemon," Ash stated while his partner pokemon , he looked around to see a small yellow pokemon with black stripes and a red and yellow pokemon waltzing around the place, "wow, Elekids and Magbys," Ash said as he looked further into the complex, "so buddy which one should we capture?" Ash asked his small yellow pokemon calmly while towards a large patch of grass.

Rosa walked towards the complex as the sun was beginning to set, she looked ahead to see Ash glaring at a small pokemon, standing at the ready to battle it, 'Ash is battling a Magby,' Rosa thought as she while trying to keep quiet so the more experienced trainer wouldn't see her, "okay, time to get my camera out," Rosa whispered while pulling out a small portable video camera, she started to tape Ash's battle with the wild pokemon.

"Alright buddy time to attack with Electro Ball," Ash commanded with vigor, Pikachu jumped up while a ball of electricity formed from his tail, he threw the electrified ball at the fire type dealing significant damage to the fire type. Magby fell back while panting while battling the higher level pokemon, it sent out a small burst of flames at the much stronger pokemon while being taped by Rosa who was hiding in the bushes, "Pikachu, dodge the attack then use Volt Tackle," Ash instructed his partner pokemon.

Rosa watched as the electric pokemon charged towards the fire type pokemon with a thunderous aura, she continued to roll the tape as the mighty attack landed knocking out the fire type pokemon, 'what an attack,' Rosa thought as she watched Ash preparing a pokeball for the capture of Magby, "Watch as the world famous pokemon trainer captures a wild Magby," Rosa said while the red and white device hit the knocked out fire pokemon.

Ash watched as the pokeball wobbled from side to side, he watched in hope as the pokeball wobbled, suddenly the pokeball signified the capture, "yes I captured a Magby!" Ash yelled out in celebration, he walked up to the pokeball and knelt down to pick it up, "nicely done buddy," Ash said while petting Pikachu on the head.

Rosa continued to watch while turning off her camera, 'good, I will save that for much later in the series,' Rosa thought as she placed the camera in her bag, she waited for Ash to walk further into the complex before getting up to greet him.

"You know buddy, it's too bad Rosa wasn't here to see the capture," Ash said with slight disappointment as he walked further on.

Rosa finally walked up to Ash and greeted him calmly, "so Ash, how have you been?" Rosa asked the trainer quietly while hiding her X-transceiver from the trainer.

Ash gazed at the brunette for a moment, "where have you been?" Ash asked the reality star quietly.

"I was looking around at the shops and I got myself an X-transceiver," Rosa lied to the trainer again much to the trainers surprise he was happy to see a new version of the X-transceiver, "it is version three point zero," Rosa said with a smile as she walked back to the city with Ash following close behind, 'that's it Ash, I will have you help me out, without you noticing at all,' Rosa thought as she looked over her shoulder without Ash noticing.

* * *

**Alright the end of this chapter which I hope you all enjoyed, with the TV series happening without the trainer noticing. Please review the story and have a look at my other stuff as well.**

**That video Rosa takes will play an important role later on in the story.**

**Next time: chapter 3: Selected Reality**


	3. Selected Reality

**Chapter 3: Selected Reality**

_The next part of this story between Ash and Rosa, please review and tell me what you think of the story, only 5 more chapters after this one. This chapter will give Ash and Rosa a bit more time together but with watching eyes (I mean Cameras)._

* * *

Ash sat alone on a deck chair while waiting for the ship to arrive in the port of Castelia City, he watched the water pokemon jumping out of the water while people were battling with their pokemon, not noticing the cameras taking the video of him relaxing, as he looked around a trainer appeared in front of him, "excuse me mister, would you want to have a battle with me?" the young trainer asked while Ash looked up to the kid who was wearing blue shorts and a red shirt and black sneakers.

"Yeah sure I have the time for a quick battle," Ash said with a smile as he got up and followed the trainer to the battling deck of the ship, "does a one on one battle sound good to you?" Ash asked the kid as he pulled out his pokeball, "Zorua, I choose you," Ash called out a small black fox pokemon with red tips on its tail and collar.

The young kid picked his pokeball and threw it out towards the center of the battlefield, "Tranquil, time to battle," the opposing trainer called out his pokemon with confidence.

The two pokemon looked at each other while being filmed without them knowing, on the top viewing deck Rosa watched the battle and pulled out her small camera to take her shots of the battle, "I wonder how Ash will go in this short battle," Rosa told herself as the first attacks landed in the battle.

"Nicely done Zorua, now attack with Fury Swipes," Ash instructed the dark type pokemon with great intent. The small fox like charged towards the flying type pokemon and jumped up with its claws extended and started slashing down on the opposing pokemon potently. "good job Zorua," Ash complimented his teammate with a smirk as the dark type landed back in front of Ash after landing four scratches on the flying type pokemon.

"Tranquil, are you alright," the young trainer asked with concern as the mostly grey pokemon picked itself up and flapped its wings in reply, "good now attack with Aerial Ace," the young trainer called for his attack.

While the battle was going on between Ash and the young boy Rosa continued to video the battle between the trainer and Ash. Rosa watched as the small fox stubbornly got up after being hit by two Aerial Aces, 'wow that small pokemon is holding its own,' Rosa thought as she watched Ash and the trainer give another command in the battle, she looked around to notice that a few cameras were taking the required videos of the battle.

"Time to end this battle," Ash declared with a grin as his dark type got ready to launch itself for an attack, "use Night Slash," Ash commanded with his right fist clenched outwards. The small fox leapt towards the flying type with dark claws extending outwards before slashing down on Tranquil.

The trainer watched in shock as his pokemon took the powerful hit causing it to collapse from the powerful hit, "Tranquil no," the trainer called out as the battle ended.

Ash recalled his Zorua who was pleased with the effort it exerted in the victory, Ash walked up to the trainer and extended his hand, "that was a great battle," Ash said with a smile as the young trainer met the trainers hand and shook it, "we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Ash Ketchum," Ash introduced himself to the young trainer.

"My name is, Blake," the young trainer replied as he got up and recalled his pokemon from the battle.

Watching Ash and Blake talking Rosa watched Ash pass down tips to the trainer while continuing on taking the footage for her show, she started to smile as she turned off the video while Ash walked away from the battle arena, 'such a gracious trainer,' Rosa thought as she followed Ash quietly to the buffet table, she watched Ash grabbing for a large amount of food as well as a bowl of pokemon food, Pikachu stood there with his own bowl of pokemon food and eating it.

Ash called out Zorua and gave it a bowl of Pokemon food, "here you've earned it," Ash said while smiling at the dark type pokemon, the small fox looked up to Ash who nodded at the small pokemon, it smiled and started to eat the food.

Not noticing that the camera's followed him from Virbank City he started to pet his pokemon on the head, Rosa watched the kind act and started to feel a little guilty at what she was doing, 'he is such a kind person,' Rosa thought to herself. As her thoughts continued at the sight of Ash rewarding his pokemon after the battle, she slapped herself in the face to bring herself back to earth, "no, I can't I need him to be a part of my show," Rosa reminded herself in slight irritation.

Ash walked towards the door and found that Rosa was standing behind a pillar, "Rosa, what are you doing?" Ash asked the reality starlet as he walked up to her.

Rosa waved her hands in front of her and shook her head nervously; "nothing Ash, I was just looking around that's all," Rosa lied to the trainer before walking up to the table to grab herself some food, she didn't notice that Ash was waiting for her.

"Come on Rosa how about eating our food outside the weather is just awesome," Ash commented as he walked out of the buffet hall. Ash walked up to the front of the ship as the sea breeze started to blow, he started to eat his food while his two pokemon enjoyed the food and the scenery, Ash looked back to see Rosa approaching him, "you took a while," Ash said with a smile as he looked at the plate filled with a small amount of food, "sit down and enjoy the nice sea breeze," Ash instructed the reality starlet.

Rosa sat down next to Ash and started to eat her food, "so how many times have you been in the Unova region?" Rosa asked the trainer while he continued to eat his food, "I moved here when I was a child after I lost my parents in a car accident," Rosa told Ash as a heavy feeling built up inside her, 'what am I doing telling Ash my past?' Rosa asked herself as the trainer looked at her with a frown.

"In all honesty I haven't seen my dad since I was five and my mom lives in Pallet Town," Ash replied to Rosa's words, "this is my third time in the Unova region, the first time I came here I was traveling with Iris and CIlan," Ash explained calmly before placing another bit of food in his mouth.

Rosa looked at Ash in shock after mentioning Iris and Cilan, "what no way, you know those two?" Rosa asked the trainer in amazement, "Iris is now the champion and Cilan is now a world famous pokemon Connoisseur," Rosa said with a smile as she grabbed a bit more of her food.

"The second time I visited was when I was during a vacation in Humilau City," Ash stated while watching the skyline of Castelia become more dominant, "and this is just a revisit to see some of my old friends," Ash declared with a smile.

The two finished eating their food as the ship got closer to the port, Rosa stood up first and walked to a bin and placed her plate in the bin, she turned around to see Ash still sitting on the spot, she let out a quick smile before turning around as a slight red shading appeared on her face, 'there is no way,' Rosa thought repeatedly as she hit her face with both her hands. She took the chance to ring up her boss to tell him about where they will be next, "we will be at the Pokemon Centre so he can heal his Zorua," Rosa told her boss causing him to in approval.

"Good I will have a few people at the ready," he conveyed his consent before closing off the call.

Rosa watched as Ash walked up to the front of the ship and lent down on the railing to admire the sight of the city in front of him, "you know buddy Castelia looks like it got better," Ash explained with to his small yellow pokemon.

The camera crew stood in hiding watching Ash talking to his partner pokemon, "good we have enough footage for the day, time to have a break," the boss of the camera crew stated before walking off towards the buffet table. The camera crew followed after packing their gear while watching the trainer talking to his pokemon.

Rosa walked to her room to grab her stuff, she sat down and had a look at her camera which was in her pocket, she looked at her pokeball and started to ponder about her life ambitions, "I am not certain what to do anymore, I have always had everything given to me," Rosa told herself as she walked towards the door of her room, she looked on the screen and watched the battles that Ash had over the last few days, 'we have only been traveling for a week and I get the feeling I am doing myself wrong,' Rosa thought to herself as she turned off the camera, she opened the door and walked out of the room calmly as the boat docked in at Castelia Port.

Ash had his bag slung over his shoulder as he waited for the brunette to come out of the hallway of the ship, "you know buddy, we need to get Rosa some training, but she has been acting weird since the day we met her," Ash told the small yellow pokemon standing on his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder to see the young brunette approaching him with a frown, Ash walked up to her and got in her face, "why the long face, you look better with a smile," Ash said with a cheeky grin before being pushed aside by Rosa.

Rosa walked pass Ash without responding to his words, she felt her face heating up from his comments, she dared not look at the trainer who was becoming her biggest star, 'he just complimented me, yet all I can do I use him to make a gain,' Rosa thought as she walked down the gang plank and on to the port of Castelia City.

Ash followed the reality starlet through the pier and into the big city, Ash looked in every direction to see the skyscrapers dominate his sight, "wow this city has gotten bigger," Ash laughed as he stood in the same spot for a short amount of time, he looked around again and spotted Rosa standing at the end of the pier with her hands on her hips. Ash let out a quick sigh before he approached the young lady, "wow you're impatient," Ash stated with a cheeky smile.

Rosa walked ahead towards the medical facility with Ash following close behind, "hurry up Ash,"Rosa demanded while walking at a faster rate.

Ash walked slowly through the city and looked around to find some shops at the front of the docks, 'doesn't she want to go shopping?' Ash questioned as he followed the brunette to the Pokemon Centre. Ash watched as the young lady entered a building with a large red roof and slowly followed her in, he walked up to the main counter with his two pokeballs and his Pikachu on a service tray, "can I please have my pokemon get a check-up nurse?" Ash asked the pink haired nurse with a calm smile.

The lady with a nurses outfit smiled at the trainer warmly and nodded in approval, "sure thing mister Ketchum, your pokemon will be back in a few minutes," Nurse Joy told the trainer before taking the pokemon in for a check-up.

Rosa watched Ash approach her while she was sitting down at a table with a smoothie in her grasp, "so what do you plan to do while we are here in Castelia City?" Rosa asked the trainer while she started sipping on the smoothie.

Ash looked around to see everyone having something to eat and to drink, "you know this city and Nimbasa have some awesome shops," Ash commented with a grin. "I know a few of my friends would never hesitate to do some shopping while we are here," Ash stated happily.

Ash sat down in front of Rosa so he could wait for his pokemon to be finished with their check-up, "sorry Ash I don't like shopping," Rosa admitted sternly as the trainer almost fell out of his seat.

Ash looked at the young lady again not believing what he had just heard, "what kind of lady doesn't like shopping, I know this sounds strange coming from a guy, but think about buying new shoes, new clothes to try and the latest fashion," Ash remarked as everyone started to look at him strangely, "if I heard Misty, May or Dawn say that I would make sure to see if they are healthy," Ash stated with a grimace as he placed his hand on the young ladies forehead.

Rosa sat there trying to sip her smoothie but was starting to get a little flustered, "I just don't think shopping is a lot of fun," Rosa told Ash before turning away to hide her blush.

Ash looked around to find that his pokemon were ready, "I will have to take you to a shopping department," Ash told the young lady who was still looking towards the windown of the medical facility, "May especially would be the first to do the same thing," Ash said as he walked up to the front counter.

Ash was greeted by the young nurse who had his pokemon ready to allow him the leave, "your pokemon are in great shape," Nurse Joy said positively.

Ash took his pokeballs and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, "thanks Nurse Joy," Ash gratefully said before bowing his head in respect. Ash walked over to the young lady waiting for him, "we can spend the next few days here, as my friend would put it, we need to get into the joys of shopping, it would also give me a chance to train you up a little," Ash told the brunette with a smile.

Rosa glared at Ash for a moment while he smiled at her, "it will never work Ash," Rosa told the trainer in a stoic manner.

"You act like you have never been shopping before," Ash said with a sly smirk, the starlet looked away with her arms crossed, "wow you've never been shopping before, oh man my friends would never let you live it down," Ash told the young lady before walking up to her, he shook his head and walked out of the medical facility, "come on Rosa, we need you to enjoy life instead of taking it too seriously," Ash told the lady with a smile.

Rosa hesitated as she took her next lot of uneasy steps towards the trainer, she walked around the city with the many shops dealing with, it was until she walked up to a stall with a shady looking man dealing with rare pokemon, "hey miss, how would you like to have a pokemon most valuable," the man said while showing Rosa an orange fish like pokemon with a yellow crown, "the king karp, Magikarp, a pokemon you cannot catch in this region," he said proudly while shoving the splashing fish in her face, "it will only cost you one hundred pokedollars," he said with a smirk.

Rosa looked in her expanding purse to find that she had more than enough money to by the fish, "if it's so rare in this region then I will by it," Rosa declared as the man put on a cheeky smirk, she was given a red and white device so she can recall the pokemon, she handed over the money and walked up to Ash proudly.

"Rosa, I hope you didn't talk to that guy, I have seen him before, he sells Magikarps the weakest known pokemon," Ash said with a frown as he spotted the pokeball in her hand, he shrugged his shoulders in disappointment, "you got a Magikarp," Ash said with a frown as the girl looked at him with a concerned look on her face, "luckily for you Magikarp can evolve into a powerful pokemon," Ash explained with a smile.

Ash and Rosa continued to walk around the city, Rosa looked over her shoulder and pointed to a shop in the distance, "Ash how about that shop?" Rosa asked as she excitedly guided Ash to the shop in the distance.

Ash looked at his partner pokemon with a perplexed look on his face, "why the sudden change of mind?" Ash asked the girl with a frown.

Rosa finally made it to the front of the shop and waited for Ash, she looked over her shoulder to see the trainer panting slightly after chasing her, "before we go in, what does Magikarp evolve into?" Rosa asked the experienced trainer while trying to keep her emotions in check.

"They evolve into Gyrados, one of the most powerful yet most vicious pokemon in the world," Ash retorted with a smile, "if you can train one properly it can become one of the most dependable pokemon," Ash remarked with a smile as he walked into the shop with Rosa looking at the pokeball containing Magikarp.

Rosa walked in and looked at the mall she was walking into, she spotted all sorts of things from jewellery and clothes, she walked further in to find shoes and electricals goods until she walked up to a department containing pokemon sales, 'wow this mall has a lot of stuff,' Rosa quietly thought to herself while walking up to Ash who was waiting for her, he was smiling at her as she looked around in wonderment.

"I take it you like it here," Ash said with a gleeful smile, there was plenty of departments in the shop as they looked around the mall, Rosa walked into the clothes compartment with Ash following her closely, "there is a fitting room for you to try those clothes on," Ash told the young lady as she took a few outfits and ran into the fitting rooms, Ash took the chance to find a seat and wait for the brunette while reading the official Pokemon Contest magazine, he flipped through a few pages until he spotted one of his friends, "hey look buddy, May is featuring in this article," Ash pointed to his partner pokemon.

Rosa walked out of the fitting room in a white blouse with a pink dress and pink boots, she looked at Ash nervously, "so, um what do you think?" Rosa asked the trainer.

Ash put down the magazine, he looked up in awe as the young woman started looking away, "come on no need to be so embarrassed," Ash commented as the young lady looked up to Ash, "you look great, now try the other stuff on as well and see which one you like," Ash instructed the reality starlet.

Rosa walked back into the fitting room to try in the other stuff. After about five minutes Rosa walked out of the room again this time in a pair of blue jeans, a pink shirt and white sneakers, "this is another one I picked," Rosa commented as the trainer approached her, she started to blush again but tried to hide it by covering her face with her hand.

"Not too bad Rosa," Ash said with a smile as the young girl looked up to the trainer nervously, "how about I buy all three, you have been traveling with me for a little while so consider it my treat," Ash told the young lady much to her surprise, "before we go, I want to check out the shoes department, this pair is totally wrecked," Ash said while pointing down to his old pair of shoes.

Ash and Rosa walked to the shoe department, they looked around and spotted the different footwear in the area, ranging from boots, to sandals and sneakers, "hey Ash how about these?" Rosa asked with laughter as she showed him some high heels.

Ash looked at the footwear and smiled at the young lady, "there is two things wrong with those Rosa," Ash retorted with a chuckle.

Rosa giggled for a moment before looking at the footwear, "Oh really, I don't think they are so bad," Rosa started with a smile, "for you that is," Rosa finished as the trainer glared at her for a moment as she began to laugh.

"One I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those, two those are women's footwear," Ash remarked with a cheeky grin while he grabbed a pair of sneakers, Ash looked at them for a moment until he looked at the price, "well not badly priced," Ash said while getting ready to walk over to the front counter of the shop, he placed the items on the front counter and was served automatically by one of the sales people.

The sales person scanned the items as the price started to go up, after scanning the two pairs of footwear Ash pulled out his wallet with the sufficient funds, "that will come to three hundred pokedollars," the attendant said with a smile.

Ash handed over the money and grabbed the bags filled with the items, Ash walked up to the fast food court with Rosa following close behind, Ash didn't notice the cameras following closely behind him as the people in the mall continued to walk around them. "Wow this place is busy," Ash commented as he pulled out his new red and blue sneakers, he put them on and started to walk about in them, "ah much better," Ash said with relief as he placed the old pair of shoes into the bag and threw them into the bin next to him.

Ash and Rosa ordered dinner and sat down to enjoy the meal, "Ash that was a lot of fun, I want to do some more shopping later," Rosa told Ash with a smile as she looked at the bag filled with her new outfits with a proud smile on her face, 'maybe what I am doing is wrong, he is such a nice person but I am taking advantage of him,' Rosa thought as she looked at the trainer with guilt written all over her face.

* * *

**This chapter has come to an end with Rosa now thinking about what she is doing. Will she tell Ash the truth? Or will Ash find out and effectively end their new friendship? Or will Rosa take it too far?**

**Next time Chapter 4: Blank Reality.**


	4. Blank Reality

**Chapter 4: Blank Reality**

_The halfway point of the story, what challenges will Ash and Rosa face in this chapter? Time to find out._

* * *

Rosa woke up early and walked out of the Pokemon Center, to give her boss a call, she looked at her X-transceiver and started to think about what she had been though with Ash, she found the joys of shopping and learned a vital lesson about buying from a shady dealer, she took her pokeball out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment, "I can't believe I got this thing," Rosa told herself as she berated the pokeball in her hand.

Before she pressed the numbers in to call her boss the X-transceiver, Rosa hesitated to pick up her end of the call, she closed her eyes and pressed the symbol to take the call, "ah Rosa, I have some amazing news, the ratings of your new show is going through the roof, I will be giving you a raise," the boss said with a proud look on his face, "what I want you to do is three things," the boss said with a smirk as the girl looked at him while trying to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Sir, are you sure you want me to keep going?" Rosa asked as she looked back towards the medical facility.

"One, you need to bring some more suspense into the series, like a villainous group, two, pretend to fall in love with Ash," the boss said as she looked at him in shock.

Rosa looked away for a moment with a million thoughts rushing through her head, 'how can I pretend to do such a thing?' Rosa questioned herself before looking back at her boss with a nod of approval. "But sir, do you think he might find out?" Rosa questioned her boss with sweat starting to trickle down her face.

"Now three is have him battle a few times, it gets the people wanting more," the boss laid down the final instruction to his employee.

Rosa looked at the port with slight disdain; she closed her eyes and remembered the good time she had at the shops, "how can I do this?" Rosa asked herself as she looked into her hands.

Ash stood outside without the brunette noticing and smiled at her, "how can you do what?" Ash asked the reality starlet with a smile as he walked up to her to see the sun rising over the harbor, "you know I think you're weird," Ash said with laughter before being punched on the shoulder nearest to Rosa. Ash cupped his shoulder and looked at the starlet with a smile, "you know I was just joking," Ash said with a smirk.

Rosa turned her gaze to the trainer and flicked his nose, "well, I wasn't," Rosa told Ash before she ran off into the distance.

Ash decided to try and take his revenge on the young lady and started to give chase to her, 'she might be weird but she is definitely cute,' Ash thought as he chased Rosa through the city.

Rosa was starting to enjoy herself while running through the city, she looked over her shoulder to see if Ash was chasing her after her small joke on the trainer, 'one day I will tell him the truth, at the moment he is the best friend ever,' Rosa thought before bumping into a familiar person, she fell to the ground before looking up to see the man with spikey blue hair, "Hugh, it's good to see you," Rosa said with a frown.

He looked down to see Rosa on the ground; he refused to help her up, "have you seen Ash? I need his help now," Hugh enquired without any emotion.

"A gentleman would help a young lady up after causing her to fall," Rosa berated Hugh how just glared at her.

"You know, it is better for you to help yourself up without the help of others, my little sister can pick herself up when she falls over," Hugh told the young starlet with a smirk. Hugh looked around to try and find the more experienced trainer, he continued to look around until he spotted Ash running towards Rosa.

Rosa picked herself up slowly and glared at the trainer, "that was fast," Rosa told the trainer with a smile, Hugh looked down and glared at the young woman.

"If he finds out what you're doing to him, he will be very upset," Hugh whispered to the reality star, "it could mean the end of your TV career and your friendship," Hugh wisely told the girl as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Hugh, it's good to see you again," Ash said with a smile as he approached his friend and Rosa, "this city is amazing, so much to do," Ash pointed out while looking around the city looking at the huge skyscrapers that dominated the skyline of the area, "it has been a few years since I have seen this city," Ash pointed out before seeing a man wearig all black running towards the docks, "not this again," Ash complained as his friend ran off towards the docks to follow the strange person.

"Get back here you worthless cowards!" Hugh bellowed while he started to chase after the Plasma grunt.

"This is perfect, if I can get Ash to go and help Hugh, it will build up the ratings of my show," Rosa whispered to herself while preparing to talk to Ash.

"Rosa what where saying under your breath?" Ash asked the brunette curious of the girls behavior.

The girl smiled and waved her hands in front of her face while walking back, "nothing at all Ash, just thinking we should go and help Hugh that's all," Rosa replied nervously. The reality starlet looked over her right shoulder to see a few cameras following the duo as they pursued Hugh towards the docks, 'maybe I can get some awesome footage of Ash battling again,' Rosa thought as she felt her pockets for her camera, she nodded while following Ash.

"Ash, it has been a while," a familiar voice called out to Ash. A young woman with long purple hair ran up to Ash wearing a long pink dress and a cream colored jumper walked up to Ash, "I did what you wished you could," Iris teased Ash with a cheeky smile.

"Hey Iris did you see any people from Team Plasma pass through here?" Ash asked the dragon master quickly.

"That's the reason why I am here Ash, I heard rumors about Team Plasma, I needed to find out for myself if those rumors were true," Iris replied seriously as she walked around to see another teen approaching the dock, "being in this city since yesterday and I have seen strange people wearing mostly black," Iris explained as Rosa finally made it to Ash and Iris while trying to gather her breath, "so who is this person following you Ash?" Iris asked the trainer with a smug look on her face.

"This is Rosa a rookie trainer," Ash retorted.

"Much like you," Iris teased much to Ash's irritation.

Ash looked away after Iris' remark, "oh come on Ash, I was only joking, I know full well that you're stronger than me," Iris acknowledged happily before she noticed smoke coming from the bottom of one of the piers, "come there is a situation under the city," Iris declared as she ran off towards the origin of the smoke.

Ash and Rosa followed needing to figure out what was going on, "what did Iris and Hugh find?" Ash asked quietly.

'This will be great, I wonder what will happen next,' Rosa thought while running towards the sewers while following Ash, she pulled out her camera to video the scenery with the smoke billowing from the sewers.

Ash and Iris made it to the sewers and ran in, they looked at the ground to see Hugh on the ground unconscious, the two friends quickly made it to the rookie trainer to see if he was okay, "what happened to him?" Iris asked while checking to see if he was alright, she breathed a sigh of relief to find that he was going to be fine, "he will be fine, he just took a weak attack," Iris pointed out while looking around to see if there were any other people around.

"He was ambushed?" Ash asked while Iris called out one of her dragons, "alright I will head further into the sewers to find out what's going on, you get Hugh out of here," Ash instructed the Unova champion, Iris nodded and told her dragon type to help her get Hugh out of here. Ash walked further in before he heard someone call out to him, Ash looked around to see Rosa approaching him ready to battle, "Rosa, you're still a rookie trainer, this could be dangerous," Ash explained with a serious look in his eyes.

Rosa shook her head and smiled, "I will help you out Ash," Rosa retorted while pulling out one of her pokeballs, the duo walked through the sewers trying to find Hugh's attackers. Rosa jumped up after hearing the sounds of pokemon hollering deep within the sewers, "Ash what's that?" Rosa asked the trainer not sure of what to make of the cries.

Ash looked around while Pikachu jumped off the trainers shoulder, "seems like a swarm of Zubats," Ash retorted quickly, he turned around to see a group of Zubats flying towards the duo in a panic, Ash and Rosa hit the ground in a quick reaction, Ash looked over his left shoulder to see what was going on, "odd, Zubats don't normally panic like that unless there is an abundance of light in an area, or if something just startled them," Ash stated while picking himself up.

Rosa picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her clothes and making sure that her camera was fine, 'good, don't want to lose the footage I already have,' Rosa thought while placing her undamaged camera back into her pocket, "what do you think is going on Ash? And is there a connection with what happened to Hugh?" Rosa asked her friend.

Ash shook his head feeling unsure about what was happening, "I believe it does, we need to inspect a little further," Ash replied before he started to walk ahead towards the origin of the swarm of Zubat, Ash and Rosa walked down a flight of steps until the made it an area filled with Grimer, "wow the Castelia Sewers is occupied with poison type pokemon native to Kanto," Ash pointed out while stepping carefully to make sure he didn't wake the sleeping pokemon, "Rosa, be careful," Ash whispered his instructions to the brunette.

The two gradually made it to the stairway, they walked up slowly and proceed towards another pathway, Ash looked around again and noted that there wasn't enough light to disorientate the Zubats in this sewer. Ash and Rosa continued through the sewers, they kept quiet until they heard voices not too far from them, "Ash, did you hear that?" Rosa asked the trainer quietly as they followed the voices to their source.

"Yeah, I heard that," Ash retorted seemingly unfazed by what was going on, the two walked over towards the wall to see a man wearing a white lab coat, with short blonde hair and a blue streak orbiting around his head, "hey wait a second, that's Colress," Ash said in amazement while standing quietly with his back against the wall, "odd I thought Iris, Cilan and me dealt with them a few years back," Ash wondered while keeping his distance from the group of Plasmas in the area.

"Ash, what do you think they are planning?" Rosa asked as she looked around to see a group of camera's hiding behind them, 'everything is going well,' Rosa thought not giving a second thought about the danger she was putting herself, Ash and the camera crew in.

As Rosa turned around to watch what was going on one of the camera crew members dropped their equipment catching the attention of the members of Team Plasma, "check it out now," Colress instructed his men.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Ash asked while watching the member of Team plasma approaching them, he looked around to see where the noise came from and found that no one was there, "Rosa, did you see what happened?" Ash asked as a powerful attack barely missed them, Ash and Rosa separated to draw the attacker away, 'what have I done?' Rosa wondered as she tried to find her camera crew who were now in danger, she left Ash to fight the Plasma grunt.

Ash nodded to his Pikachu allowing the small electric rodent to unleash a powerful burst of electricity against the attacking pokemon, "whatever that pokemon was, it could be trouble," Ash said as the powerful bolt hit the mysterious pokemon, Ash looked around quickly to see where Rosa was before turning around to see another plasma grunt standing in front of him, 'Oh man I sure could use Rosa's help right about now,' Ash thought while picking another of his pokeballs to battle the two plasma grunts, "Zorua, I choose you," Ash called for his dark type pokemon.

"Ah so we meet again," Colress said with a smirk, he approached the battle to see Ash standing there with an angered expression, "we thought you were the other guy following us, but it turns out a much better trainer has shown himself," Colress explained while shrugging his shoulders, he looked over to Ash who was getting ready to battle the plasma grunts, "don't worry too much about us, we are just here to find our boss, that's all," Colress clarified while turning back to leave his men to deal with Ash, "I see that Zorua found its way to a trainer," Colress said as he walked off to find what he was searching for.

Ash looked at the small dark type, "could this be N's pokemon?" Ash asked himself while looking at the small dark type pokemon, "well if that's the case, then Zorua attack with Dark Pulse," Ash instructed the tricky fox pokemon, "Pikachu, use Electro Ball," Ash ordered his partner pokemon. The two small pokemon unleashed their attacks while Team Plasma's pokemon sent out their attacks to meet with the attacks of Ash's pokemon.

"Seems like Master N's pokemon is quiet the powerful pokemon," one of the plasma grunts said with a smirk as his four legged purple and yellow pokemon stood in front of him, "my Leipard, is ready to fight," he said while his partner walked up to his side with her coffin like pokemon, "you see we have been waiting for the day to return, we aren't at full strength but that won't matter for now," he decreed as he prepared to double team the trainer with his partner in battle, "Leipard attack with Night Slash," the plasma grunt ordered his dark type pokemon.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball," the female plasma called out her attack.

The dark type charged towards Zorua with its claws extended out before slashing down on Zorua while Pikachu barely dodged the shadowy ball of energy, the two pokemon went their own ways to fight off the opposing pokemon, Pikachu let sparks fly from his cheeks while dodging the attacks of Leipard as Zorua had its back to the wall. The plasma grunts started to laugh at the trainer who was now confused at what he needed to do, "where are you Rosa?" Ash asked himself again while looking around for the brunette.

"Cofagrigus attack with Shadow Ball now," the female grunt ordered her pokemon again, the ghostly orb formed in front of the ghost type.

Zorua barely dodged the attack and awaited for the next command by the trainer, "Zorua counter with Dark Pulse," Ash instructed his pokemon while trying to keep his anger in check, Ash watched his Pikachu battle knowing that his electric mouse was holding his own against the feline like pokemon with his thunderous moves, 'alright Pikachu is holding his own,' Ash thought with a smile which allowed him to look over his shoulder again to see if Rosa was around.

"Seems like you're alone," the male plasma grunt said with a smirk.

While Ash was dealing with Team Plasma, Rosa's camera crew were setting up when the young lady approached them, "hey you guys this is getting dangerous, you need to leave," Rosa told her camera crew as she looked around the corner to see Ash fighting off the members of Team Plasma, she looked back to her crew with her pokeball in hand.

"We are here on orders from our boss, we won't leave until we get some decent footage for the show, now you need to play a part in this as well," the director dictated as he moved the camera crew to a different location in the sewers to watch the trainer battle against the followers of Team Plasma, they watched as the trainer instructed both his pokemon to unleash a powerful counter against the opposing pokemon.

Rosa walked up to Ash while the cameras were taping the scene, "hey Ash, I saw someone in trouble so I decided to help them for a moment," Rosa lied trying to keep a straight face.

Ash glared at the girl for a moment before returning his focus to the battle, "I didn't see anyone following us," Ash replied while watching his two pokemon beating up the Plasma grunts pokemon in the battle, "now finish it off Zorua with Shadow Ball and Pikachu with Volt Tackle," Ash ordered his two pokemon to attack the foes with their attacks.

The plasmas watched their pokemon getting hit by the two powerful attacks, "amazing those two pokemon seem to be getting along well as a team," the female plasma pointed out in shock.

As the battle came to a quick end Colress walked up to the battlefield, "we are pulling back for now, Ghetsis isn't around this area for now," the plasma scientist decreed with a smirk, he watched as he trainer recalled his pokemon from the battle, "amazing, you've gotten better over the years," Colress said before shining a bright light blinding the people in the area, "we shall meet again," Colress said as he left the sewers.

Ash tried to open his eyes but the bright light took its toll on Ash, "oh man, that was nasty," Ash complained while rubbing his eyes while the effects of the sudden flash started to wear off on the trainers. Ash opened his eyes to see Rosa standing there rubbing her eyes from the powerful flash of light, "Rosa, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern while slowly walking over to the young brunette.

Rosa eventually opened her eyes to see someone approaching unsure who it was, she stepped back not realizing that she was about to step off the ledge behind her, she lost her footing and started to fall but was soon stopped by Ash who grabbed her hand and helped her back up, "Ash, you saved me from getting hurt," Rosa said after opening her eyes to see Ash holding her hand, she looked into the trainers eyes with a smile but soon looked away from the trainer, 'what's going on?' Rosa asked herself as she picked herself up and walked back to the entrance of the sewers.

Ash watched the brunette leaving the area before noticing a quick shimmer in the corner of his eye, "odd what was that?" Ash asked before he started to walk towards the young woman not taking any notice of what that shimmer was.

Ash walked up to the starlet and walked in front of her, "Rosa, where were you when I needed help?" Ash asked the girl with frustration.

"I told you Ash, I was helping someone who got trapped inside the sewers," Rosa replied while placing her hands on her hips.

Ash let out a sigh and turned around to see the light of the outside and the ocean's waves crashing, "Rosa, I told you, I saw no one inside the sewers," Ash argued back at the reality star he walked ahead with a frown while Rosa stood there to think about what had just happened, "well, you want to continue on your training? Or do you want to stay in the sewers?" Ash asked the girl with a smirk.

Rosa walked slowly towards the entrance of the sewers and looked out to see the Swannas and Duckletts dominating the daytime sky, 'he saved me from getting hurt, yet all I can do is lie to him,' Rosa thought while watching Ash walking towards his friends, 'all I can think about is myself, while he saved me from getting hurt,' Rosa repeated over and over again beating herself up at her actions in the sewers, she slowly walked towards the trainers ignoring the fact that the camera crew took a boat to leave the area quietly.

Ash stood next to Hugh who was resting next to the champion, "Ash, Hugh will be fine, he just needs to rest," Iris told her friend as she left the scene to recommence her search for Team Plasma.

Ash waited for Rosa to walk back from the sewers noticing a guilty expression on her face, "hey Rosa, what's the matter?" Ash asked with an assuring smile.

Rosa looked up trying to smile at the trainer but it was no use, her guilt continued to build, "sorry about earlier Ash, that noise was made by someone, I needed to investigate who it was," Rosa explained herself while looking to the ground, "thank you for helping me Ash," Rosa thankfully told Ash before helping Ash get Hugh up to get him to a bed where he could rest. While helping their friend out Rosa looked over to Ash who was determined to help his new friend, she noticed the determination in his eyes causing her to smile at herself, 'pretend to fall in love, yeah right boss,' Rosa thought with pride as she helped Ash get Hugh to the Pokemon Center.

After ten minutes of helping their friend Ash and Rosa walked out of the medical facility with Rosa staying very quiet, "Rosa, you have been very quiet," Ash stated with a smile.

Rosa gazed at the sunset and smirked, "oh sorry I have been thinking about something," Rosa replied quietly as she started to think about what had happened earlier, she thought about what she was doing, her lies could end the friendship of both her and Ash, 'what do I do? I want to stay famous, but I risk losing Ash if I continue with this,' Rosa thought as a chill ran down her back.

* * *

**Ash is starting to think that something is wrong, but Rosa is denying it.**

**Rosa's feelings for Ash are starting to manifest but will she continue to hide the truth from Ash? Or will Ash find out what is really going on?**

**Next time Chapter 5: Hidden Reality**

**Sorry this one took longer I had a nasty bout of writers block after starting this chapter a while ago, please enjoy this chapter as I hope the wait has been worth it. **


	5. Hidden Reality

**Chapter 5: Hidden Reality.**

_Ash and Rosa continue through the Unova Region this time they are heading towards Nimbasa City._

* * *

The desert winds whipped the sand around Ash and Rosa who were heading towards the city, with the hopes of seeing what Nimbasa had to offer, Rosa continued with a frown on her face, she dawdled behind Ash thinking more about her show, 'he is such an amazing person,' Rosa thought while staring at the trainer's back, she closed her eyes for a moment to picture what would happen if she found out she was using him, the strong hot winds continued to whip the pigtails of the brunette around while she continued to think about her own actions.

In her thought she pictured an angry Ash who had just found out about her reality TV show, "I don't want to see you ever again!" the voice echoed in her mind repeating the words over and over again.

Rosa quickly opened her eyes to see Ash standing in front of her, "hey Rosa, are you alright?" Ash asked while placing his left hand on the TV stars forehead.

Rosa stood there unable to say a word with her cheeks starting to turn a little red while she stared into Ash's eyes, 'his hand is on my head,' Rosa repeated her thoughts while continuing to look into the auburn eyes of the trainer.

Ash eventually moved his hand and turned around, "well you don't have a temperature," Ash digressed with a smile before he continued on towards the large city.

Rosa walked slowly following Ash with thoughts about how Ash would react if he found out she was using him again, 'if he ever did find out, he would hate me, never to talk to me again,' Rosa thought as she pictured Ash with an angered expression and walking away from her, she tried to reach out to the trainer but it was no use he continued to get further away in her mind.

After walking for most of the day Ash and Rosa walked up the gates of Nimbasa City, Ash looked back to see the nervous girl walking slowly up to him with a guilty expression on her face, "hey Rosa, want to have a rest for a while?" Ash asked the girl with a smile before taking the western road through the city, he looked around with his partner pokemon remembering the times he traveled through the region with his old traveling companions, "you know something buddy, Rosa is really cute," Ash whispered to his pokemon before looking back to see the girl walking quietly ignoring the sounds around her.

The two eventually made it to the medical facility to rest for the night, they walked up to the front counter with the hopes of getting a room in separate areas of the Pokemon Center. Rosa walked slowly to her room not taking any notice of the people around her, 'is my TV career more important than Ash?' Rosa started to question herself while looking back to see Ash teaching some children about pokemon, she looked around to see the cameras rolling in different areas of the Pokemon Center while Ash remained unaware, 'how can I do such a thing to Ash?' Rosa continued to question herself while she walked up to her room.

Rosa's X-Transceiver started to ring, she picked up the call to find that her boss was on the end of the call with a proud look on his face, "hey Rosa, I have come to congratulate you on a job well done," the TV boss told the starlet happily as she tried to fake a smile for her boss, "the ratings are going through the roof and the battle against Team Plasma showed that Ash has a lot of courage," the boss said as Rosa's heart started to sink, "never knew you got the bosses of Team Plasma wanting to be involved in the story," the boss stated in an over excited manner.

"Sir, I never asked Team Plasma to be involved in this show," Rosa professed to her boss with a frown, the boss was too excited to listen to a word coming from his best star, "sir are you even listening to me?" Rosa asked her boss who was swinging around in his chair.

"Why not pretend to be Ash's love interest?" the boss asked causing Rosa to look away in shock.

Rosa sat there with the words of the boss sinking in, "sir, I don't want to do that," Rosa refused the bosses orders.

"Rosa, you have provided a gold mine, you will listen to me or I will pull the plug on your show," the boss threatened the reality starlet, "the footage of the day before in the Castelia Sewers kept people watching," Rosa's boss explained happily while Rosa tried to listen to her boss' words.

"But sir, it's wrong to do such a thing," Rosa replied as tears started to flow from her eyes, "I can't pretend that sort of stuff, especially when…" Rosa started before being hushed by her boss who was starting to get irritated by Rosa's excuses.

"Enough of your excuses, unless you want to keep your job, you will do as I tell you," the director dictated with anger before closing off the call.

Rosa stared at her X-Transceiver for a while thinking about Ash. "How can I pretend what he asks of me?" Rosa asked herself while sitting on the side of her bed thinking about what to do next. She jumped into a pillow and let out a scream feeling like everything around her was crumbling, 'I don't want to pretend, I want to be there for real,' Rosa thought while hitting her pillow as it began to get saturated from her tears.

Rosa continued to hit her pillow and screaming into it, suddenly a loud knock was heard on her door, "Rosa, do you want to go to the fair tonight? There will be lots of stuff to see," Ash enquired through the door causing Rosa to sit up and listen to Ash, "what do you say?" Ash asked quietly while Rosa looked at the door unable to respond to Ash.

Rosa pulled out her camera and looked at the video, "I was using this video camera to take extra footage," Rosa silently as she began to rewind the video, she saw every image reversing until the beginning of the tape in her camera, 'maybe instead of footage I will get memories,' Rosa thought as she stood up and cleared her eyes of the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Ash waited for Rosa to appear from her room thinking about how she was acting since Castelia City, "you know Pikachu, Rosa has been acting a little strangely since Castelia City," Ash reminded his partner pokemon while grabbing a sandwich before heading out on his night out, he walked out of the building not wanting to wait for Rosa any longer, 'oh well, maybe asking her out wasn't such a great idea,' Ash thought feeling a little disappointed with himself.

After walking out of the building he heard a voice from the young woman, "Hey Ash, wait for me," Rosa called out to Ash with a little more positivity, she ran up to Ash not wanting to be left behind, "I accept your offer," Rosa replied to Ash with a grin, "do you mind if I take my video camera with me? I want to record our night out," Rosa enquired with a gulp, 'I want to tape over the old footage,' Rosa thought while waiting for the trainers reply to her question.

Ash nodded quickly, "sure you can do that," Ash retorted joyfully before he started walking towards the fair with Rosa walking next to him.

After a short walk Ash noticed Rosa looking at some of the rides, he noticed that she was getting a little nervous, "Ash, some of these rides look really scary," Rosa voiced her concerns to Ash, the two of them looked up to see the rollercoaster tracks with the cart going around the loop, this left Rosa feeling a little nervous.

Ash smirked at the brunette before grabbing her arm, "Pikachu you stay safe, Rosa and me are going on this rollercoaster," Ash declared while pulling the scared Rosa towards the entrance of the rollercoaster, the girl tried to resist but Ash was persistent with the his chance to get Rosa on the Rollercoaster.

After getting to the end of the line Ash and Rosa were placed on the middle cart of the rollercoaster with people sitting in the carts behind and in front of them, "Ash, I don't know about this," Rosa said with fear while the safety harnesses pushed down to keep the people safe, Rosa closed her eyes scared of what will most likely happen next.

Ash looked out from the corner of his eye and noticed that Rosa was scared, he took the chance to grab Rosa's hand to assure her that she will be safe, "come on this is perfectly safe," Ash promised the brunette but she remained unsure of the ride.

In a quick and sudden move the rollercoaster took off with great speed causing the people to scream out in excitement, Rosa opened her eyes to see the world passing quickly around her, she noticed that everyone including Ash were having a great time, in that moment she realized that her fears were nothing to be concerned about, 'hey this is really fun,' Rosa said as she began to enjoy the ride, the carts made it to the highest point of the track, she got ready for the speed to pick when suddenly at top speed the cart sped down to the bottom until it reach a set of loops, 'why was I so scared?' Rosa asked as the ride continued without any problem.

After the final loop the carts made it to the final stretch of the ride and began to slow down, "wow that was so cool," Ash said while getting his emotions back down to earth.

Rosa sat there amazed at how the ride went; the carts finally came to a halt with the safety harnesses lifting up to allow the people off the ride, Rosa and Ash jumped out of the cart they were in excited to see which ride they would go on next, "Ash, that was so cool," Rosa stated while running ahead of Ash to see where she could go to next, "come on Ash, hurry up!" Rosa called to Ash who was standing on the spot for his partner pokemon.

Ash chuckled for a moment as his partner pokemon jumped on his shoulder, "just a little while ago, I couldn't get her to smile, but now she seems to be letting her hair down a little," Ash explained to his electric mouse pokemon as he walked slowly to catch up to a more positive Rosa.

While Ash was catching up to her she looked around to see all the games, she pulled out her camera to find that Ash was almost near her, she continued to take the video of Ash, "come on Ash, win me a prize," Rosa demanded with more energy in her voice, 'I know what my boss wants from me, but I simply refuse to follow his instructions,' Rosa thought while taping Ash paying the attendant for one of the games.

Ash picked up one of the balls and wound, Rosa watched as the trainer threw the ball at the target knocking over the bottles in a single shot, "wow sir, you have quite the arm," the attendant told the trainer before pointing to one of the prizes, "now choose one of these awesome prizes," the man said with a smile on his face.

Ash turned to Rosa who videoed the moment, "you choose the prize Rosa," Ash dictated confidently allowing the brunette to walk up to the counter, "anyone you want," Ash calmly told the girl with pride.

Rosa scanned the prize selection, it was then she spotted a medium sized plush toy colored pink and a shaped like a star, "I want that one," Rosa pointed to pink plush toy.

The attendant turned around to grab the toy, "nice choice, a Clefairy," he told the girl as he picked it up and handed it to the teen star.

Rosa looked at the toy with joy, for the first time in a while she was genuinely happy, enjoying the night with the famous Ash Ketchum, she was enjoying it so much she didn't even notice the cameras taping her date with Ash, "So where we will go next?" Rosa asked while hugging the prize Ash won for her.

Ash extended his hand out to the Ferris Wheel and pointed to it, "we have all night to look around, so we can head there to watch the fireworks from one of the compartments," Ash declared his interest to the woman before the two started walking to another part of the fair. After a while the two made it to one of Ash's favorite parts of the festival, "look at all this food!" Ash yelled out in joy while moving from stall to stall sampling some of the finest foods in the regions.

Rosa videoed the trainer while he was grabbing some of the food to eat, she giggled a little while Ash picked up a plate of fiery curry, she noticed how Ash's face turned a little red after a few bites but he still continued to eat the spicy food without hesitation, "you're an idiot Ash," Rosa told the raven haired trainer while laughing at him.

Ash picked up a plate of the hot food and handed it to Rosa, "why not try it for yourself?" Ash asked the reality star with a cheek smile.

"Um no thanks," Rosa refused while waving her left hand in front of her face.

Meanwhile in the distance the camera crew were making their move to get closer without getting caught by Ash, "sir, those two are hitting it off really well," one of the female crew members told the producer quietly, "they are acting like they are really in love," she remarked before being hushed by her superior.

"Impossible, Rosa is a great actress, she is only acting," the producer denied but he continued to produce the show on schedule.

"But sir, what would you do?" the worker asked quietly, "if what is said proves true," she asked the question much to the annoyance of the director, while he videoed the scene where Ash threw bit of sample food at the starlet, "keep rolling," he ordered while Rosa responded to Ash's actions.

"Get back here Ash Ketchum, I need to throw this cake on your face!" Rosa yelled out while laughing heavily.

"Threatening to throw a piece of cake at me will not bring me any closer," Ash chuckled while running through the stall while Rosa was chasing him with a large piece of cake in her right hand.

Rosa stopped to catch her breath, "alright you win this time," Rosa submitted before placing the cake on the table, Ash walked up to her with a smile but a glint in the starlet's eye appeared knowing that Ash was within reach of her, she grabbed the cake and threw it at Ash's face, "you're so gullible," Rosa laughed at the trainer.

Ash cleaned the cake off his face and burst out into laughter while the people watched them and shaking their heads in disbelief at the display the two were putting on, "look at those two, messing around at their age," one of the people stated while Ash and Rosa continued to laugh at one another.

The camera crew watched the events unfold much to their surprise they noticed Rosa extending her hand out to clean Ash's face, the continued to roll the footage, "what the heck is this? A couple of days ago, they were fighting Team Plasma, but now it seems like they are getting all cutesy," the irritated director said while snapping his staff in anger while some of the people working for him were enjoying the moment.

"Well it does seem Rosa isn't acting," the woman replied with a proud smile while watching Rosa take a more of the cake from Ash's face.

Back at the scene Ash and Rosa continued to laugh at being kicked out of the stall because of their actions, "that's the most I have ever laughed," Rosa confessed blissfully as Ash continued to clean the rest of the cake from his face, Rosa took out her camera and videoed Ash while he was cleaning up, "we wasted so much time messing around in the food stall, I doubt they would let us back in," Rosa sighed while continuing to film Ash.

"Really, you were the one who started it," Ash replied with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah but you kept offering me something I said no to," Rosa remarked as she showed Ash the footage of him pushing her into the rollercoaster, then offering her some curry,

Ash watched the video until he noticed at the end there was him battling with Team Plasma, "what was that?" Ash asked with curiosity before Rosa switched off the camera, "Rosa, where did you get that from?" Ash asked the woman as he tried to take the camera away from Rosa.

Rosa placed the camera back into her pocket, "it's nothing Ash," Rosa replied but Ash just glared at her for a moment, "come on don't you believe me?" Rosa asked the trainer with a smirk.

Ash let out a sigh while Rosa looked up to the Ferris Wheel, "Rosa, I am expecting you to be honest," Ash stated while the brunette persisted to head up to the massive wheel which was spinning, 'odd, now she is definitely hiding something from me,' Ash thought while the girl ran up ahead, "I will find out what it is," the trainer promised himself while running up to Rosa to get into the Ferris Wheel.

"You're a little slow Ash," Rosa teased while she regained her uneasy feeling, 'I don't know what to do anymore, if I keep my job I will lose Ash, but if I go with Ash I will lose my job,' Rosa thought as confusion entered her mind, she looked back to see Ash seriously looking at her. They walked into the cabin and the large wheel rotated until they were at the top.

The Ferris Wheel moved slowly before coming to a stop at the peak of the amusement, Ash and Rosa sat there quietly not looking up to see the night sky, "Rosa, I want to see the rest of the video," Ash solemnly told the reality starlet, she ignored the request thinking about what would happen if Ash found out about her deception, "Rosa, are you listening to me?" Ash asked the brunette as the wheel neared the base of the ride. When their cabin made it to the bottom Rosa opened the door and ran off with tears streaming down her face, "Rosa!" Ash called out to the young woman before running out to chase after the girl.

'I can't do it, I am too scared of losing him," Rosa thought while running through the crowd leaving the trainer behind, she didn't notice the camera dropping out of her pocket.

Ash ran to find Rosa until he noticed her camera on the ground, "hey buddy she must of dropped her camera," Ash said with guilt written all over his face, he opened the screen to see what Rosa was hiding from him, he turned the screen on to find more footage of him fighting Team Plasma, "how did she get this?" Ash asked while watching more while ignoring the people walking pass him, he then noticed a person at the corner of the monitor, "hold on a second, Rosa said there was no one there," Ash assumed while fast forwarding the video to see what video was taken from him.

While Ash was watching the video on the camera, Rosa was in the Pokemon placing her hands in her pockets to find her camera, "where is it, I was certain I placed it in my pocket," Rosa told herself while continuing her search for the item, she continued the search until she finally realized that her camera dropped out of her pocket, 'no it's not here,' Rosa panicked as she made her way to the door.

Rosa rushed to the door of the medical facility before bumping into a man with a camera on his shoulder, "our leader wants to talk to you," the man said with a frown. Rosa looked up with a frown and followed the man without saying a word, "he isn't happy with the footage he got today, he requires some explanation," the man stated quietly

After finishing the viewing of the camera an angry Ash looked up to see Rosa follow one of the men in the video, "how could she, lie to me like that?" Ash asked while clenching his fist feeling betrayed by the woman who followed him, "she could have told me she was a reality star," Ash said while trying to take in the revelations of what he saw on the camera.

Rosa followed the camera man until they reached their boss, "Rosa, that footage we got tonight was absolute junk, what were you doing?! We wanted action not you having fun with the star of the show!" the director yelled at the starlet, "when our boss tells you to do something, you do it without asking why!" the man dictated while Rosa tried to say something but was always getting cut off by director.

Rosa tried to speak up but was, "I am not going to pretend to something that is real," Rosa barked back while clenching her fists.

"You need to make a choice," the director demanded, "you can choose to follow our bosses instructions, or you can continue your own choices and lose your job," the director told the girl before hearing the footsteps of Ash closing in, "ah our star is here, nice to see you Ash Ketchum," the director said before Ash dropped the camera onto the ground.

"Rosa, is it true you were using me to get ratings?" Ash asked feeling infuriated at the revelations.

Rosa looked at the ground in shame and nodded her head, she couldn't bring herself to tell Ash the truth about what was going on, she even lost the confidence to tell Ash her feelings, "I am sorry," Rosa managed to reply as she kept her gaze to the ground.

"Sorry?" Ash questioned while turning around to leave Rosa on her own, "you know something Rosa, when I first met you, I thought you had potential as a trainer," Ash explained while starting to walk away from Rosa, "as time went on, I found myself falling in love with you, but I guess that doesn't matter to you since you most likely acted every scene with me," Ash commented while trying to keep his emotions in check, trying to keep calm knowing that he was going to be filmed by the people around him, "goodbye Rosa," Ash said before walking away from the brunette.

Rosa collapsed to the ground picking up her camera, crying at what had just happened, same as earlier in the day Rosa was watching Ash's back this time walking away from her, she gulped wanting to say something to Ash but the words never came from her mouth, she was too shocked at what had just happened.

"Seems like you need to get our star back, otherwise you lose your job," the director decreed leaving the brunette to cry at the situation she got herself into.

* * *

**Chapter 5 equals over, after a great night between the two it ends with Ash leaving the reality star crying.**

**What will Rosa decide? Will she choose her career? Or will she choose Ash?**

**Next time chapter 6: Chosen Reality**


	6. Chosen Reality

**Chapter 6: Chosen Reality.**

_Alright this story seems to be coming to a close, I personally really liked this story, now it's time for the final act of this story._

* * *

Rosa took the lonely walk back to the Pokemon Center after being left alone by her camera crew and Ash, she walked back with her eyes glued to the ground ignoring the festivities and the fireworks that lit up the night sky, her guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders, she grabbed her pokeball thinking about the times she spent talking to her starter pokemon, "why did I persist with this?" Rosa asked her pokemon with a frown, she looked back to see if Ash was there but there was no sign of the trainer, feeling her heart sink after he actions towards Ash, "maybe I deserve this," Rosa told herself while taking the final steps towards the medical facility.

Rosa walked inside hoping to see the trainer but she wasn't in any luck there either, 'I can see why he left without even looking at me,' Rosa thought to herself while witnessing a young couple walking into the Pokemon Center holding hands, the reality star looked at the ground again this time the shame had hit her harder than anything in her life, Rosa watched as the young couple kissed leaving her to think more about what she did to Ash, 'he didn't give me the chance to apologize,' Rosa thought while taking a glance outside, "but then again, I deserve that treatment," Rosa reminded herself while looking at the camera that was given back to her.

Rosa looked at the camera with regret knowing that her chance with Ash had evaporated, she dawdled to her room and opened the door, she moved to her bed and jumped onto the bed, 'he wanted me to be honest and yet I was just using him,' Rosa thought to herself while trying to get to sleep.

Late at night Ash was sitting on the hill looking over his shoulder still seething from the events of earlier in the night. "You know buddy, I have never been this upset ever," Ash told his Pikachu while looking up to the night sky, while he wondered about the images he saw on Rosa's camera, "but then again, I shouldn't have looked at her videos either, so I was in the wrong with that as well," Ash admitted while he got back to his feet, he looked around again feeling like he was being watched, 'this is why I hate reality TV as well, being watched like this now gets me on edge,' Ash thought while walking slowly towards the city entrance.

Ash quietly walked out of Nimbasa City not looking back even with the thought of Rosa, "I was hoping to see my friends, but now I just don't feel like it right now," Ash silently decreed while he walked further away from the desert.

Ash walked slower seeing the buildings of the Desert Resort being eliminated by the bright full moon hanging in the sky with a sea of stars, "definitely is quieter," Ash stated while continuing to look around to make sure none of the camera crew were following him.

Back in the city Rosa was having a hard time sleeping, her thoughts were constantly on Ash, what she had done to him, "I am going to find him," Rosa decreed with a confident look in her eyes. But before she could leave the room she fell asleep out of exhaustion from all the crying she did.

_Eight hours later_

The sun shone into the room beaming down on Rosa, the reality star woke up quickly and looked around to see if Ash was around, the room remained silent which was soon broken by the ringing of her X-transceiver, she answered the call to discover her boss was the caller, "Rosa, good morning," her boss welcomed to the next day.

"Good morning sir," Rosa replied glumly while sitting up so she could talk to her boss.

"I ringing to let you know you have one day to fond Ash to continue the series," he ordered quietly as Rosa looked away with concern.

"Sir, I won't do that," Rosa retorted with a frown, leaving the boss angered.

"Rosa, you will do as you're told if you want to keep your job here!" Rosa's superior demanded while clenching his fist in anger.

"Well that's too bad sir, I will not do what you ask of me because I quit," Rosa told her superior with growing confidence, "you ask me to pretend to be his love interest, something I cannot do!" Rosa yelled at her former employer while getting ready to end the call, "I learnt a lesson that will stay with me until the day I die," Rosa said before hanging up on her boss before letting his respond to her outburst. Rosa unstrapped her X-transceiver and threw it into the bin, she looked out to see the sun rising further in the sky, 'hey that felt really good,' Rosa thought as she began to smile again.

Rosa turned around and grabbed her pokeball, "how about it Oshawott, we go back to Aspertia City and start our journey, this time we will get stronger for real," Rosa talked to her pokemon before heading to the door of the room while hearing the rings of her X-transceiver, 'not interested,' Rosa knowingly thought as she closed the door to her room, "no more deceit, time for me to make my own choices, but I have something I need to do first," Rosa determinedly stated while rushing out of the medical facility.

Rosa ran towards the entrance of the city know that Ash had already left the city, in the distane Hugh watched the woman running to find Ash, "it seems like she has finally realized her mistake," Hugh said as he turned around to walk away from the scene, 'this has nothing to do with me,' Hugh thought as he walked into the distance.

Rosa ran away from the city knowing that she didn't have much time to find Ash, she looked around the area to see if Ash was around, "come on where are you?" Rosa asked while continuing her search for the trainer, the wind started to pick the sand up as her search continued, determined to make amends for her mistakes.

Meanwhile near the entrance of the city Ash looked back for the first time, "we will catch the ship from Castelia City," Ash told his partner pokemon quietly as he walked through the entrance, not smiling just walking slowly through the streets of Castelia City taking his time to think about Rosa, 'Rosa, I hope you're sorry for what you did,' Ash wondered while ignoring the people rushing through the city to get to work early so their bosses wouldn't fire them, 'even Rosa has a job,' Ash thought while thinking back to what happened in Nimbasa City.

Walking to the center of the city, he looked around to see Burgh painting the scenery and the people enjoying the nice day that was before them, he sat down in the park taking the time to watch the bug type pokemon swinging from tree to tree, "it's too bad I don't really feel like staying here, Unova is such a nice place," Ash told himself quietly while eating a sandwich and an apple, he looked around to see a young couple holding hands and walking through the park, 'oh come on, why is it that when I look around I find people in love?' Ash wondered while picking himself up.

Ash continued his journey through the city to get to the docks to leave the region, the people continued to walk through the city, Ash took an uneasy look over his shoulder expecting another lot of cameras to take a video only to discover that they were nowhere in sight, "finding the truth has made me feel really uneasy, I don't mind the cameras at Pokemon League events, but for reality TV," Ash stated while walking up to the gym of the city.

Meanwhile near the entrance of the city Rosa approached the city exhausted from her quick journey from the previous city, "normally it would have taken longer," Rosa said while panting and in need of a drink, she looked around to find a vending machine, she placed her last bit of money in her bag to get a drink, she paid the vending machine for a bottle of fresh water, she opened the bottle and started to quickly drink the water.

Rosa turned around to find the people in rushing to their jobs, the people talking about how great their days will be, Rosa started walking through the city, continuing her search for Ash, 'I will atone for my error,' Rosa thought as she pulled out her camera to think about what she was going to do next, she opened the tape compartment, "I know what to do," Rosa decreed while pulling out the tape nodding at her next course of action.

Rosa continued to walk through the city, before approaching the gym, "I will face new challenges, but I need someone there to support me," Rosa told herself as she turned her gaze towards the docks. She walked away from the gym and towards the first furthest dock in the city, she saw a few small boats and people sitting and waiting to get to Virbank City, "he isn't here," Rosa stated while leaving the dock to make it to the next one.

The former reality star ran towards the next dock, "this ship will be departing to the Hoenn Region in thirty minutes," a female voice called out over the PA system, the brunette looked around pushing some people out of the way to see if she could find Ash in the crowd.

She continued to shove people out of the way but there was no luck in find the trainer, "where is he?" Rosa asked while panicking at the realization that he wasn't at this dock, she looked at the clock and noticed that there was a chance that his ship could be going next, "if I don't apologize, I will regret what I have done forever," Rosa reminded herself while running to the next dock to see the ship departing.

Rosa watched as the people on the next dock started to board the ship, she quickly made her way to the pier to finally see Ash next in line to board the ship, she ran towards Ash but was pushed away by before she could reach him, "Ash, I need to tell you something!" Rosa called out to Ash while picking herself up.

Ash looked over his shoulder quietly to see Rosa getting back up, "what do you want Rosa?" Ash asked coldly as she tried to approach the trainer again, "I trusted you," Ash remarked as he got ready to board the ship to Kanto.

Rosa made one final attempt to get to Ash, she grabbed his hand to prevent him from boarding the ship, "Ash, I am sorry," Rosa cried as her tears fell onto Ash's hand shocking him greatly, "I should have been more honest," Rosa proclaimed while tightening her grip on the trainers hand.

Ash stopped and looked down at the brunette who grabbed his right hand with both of her hands, "Rosa, how can I be certain that I can trust you?" Ash asked the young woman as he turned around to face the former TV star, "what I saw on that video isn't something I can so easily forgive you for," Ash remarked as he tried to get his hand free from Rosa's grip.

"Please listen to me," Rosa pleaded pathetically as she fell to her knees with tears rolling down her face, "I know that you wouldn't forgive me for what I have done," Rosa explained while Ash looked down with not changing his expression shaking his head in disbelief.

"So why did you lie to me?" Ash asked the brunette while looking back to see the workers waiting for him to board the ship.

"Because I had a job to do as a star Ash," Rosa replied before Ash took his left hand to remove Rosa's hands from his, "but as time went on I realized what I was doing was wrong, I was too scared to say anything," Rosa professed while the people were boarding the ship as Ash listened in shock at Rosa's explanation.

"So why did you realize that?" Ash asked while his irritation began to rise while the ship was getting ready to leave the docks, "is there something else you're hiding from me?" Ash asked the young woman as he removed her left hand from his right hand.

Rosa stood quietly and looked to the ground, she took a deep breath before starting her answer, "yes there is something I am hiding from you Ash," Rosa replied while Ash looked away in disbelief, "well a few things anyway, but this time I will be more honest about it," Rosa declared while Ash ignored her. Ash shook his head again not wanting to hear what the brunette was going to say next, "I quit my job," Rosa proclaimed while Ash quickly reacted and turned his gaze back to the former star.

Ash stared in shock not knowing what to say to the brunette, not knowing how to reply to the revelation, "you what?" Ash asked in shock while Rosa stood up removing her hand from the trainer's, "why did you do that?" Ash asked in anger realizing that Rosa was only doing her job.

"Because I have a new goal in mind, I want to become a top trainer like you," Rosa replied with a smile while pulling out her pokeball.

"So you will choose to travel with your pokemon, why are you telling me this?" Ash asked the woman with a frown. Rosa called out her starter pokemon and showed the trainer the tape she had in her pocket, "is that the tape you intended to use as extra footage?" Ash asked the former TV star.

Rosa threw the tape into the air, "Oshawott, destroy that tape with Razor Shell," Rosa commanded her pokemon, the water type picked up his scalchop and easily sliced through the tape destroying it in an instant, "I want to create new memories without lying to myself and to you," Rosa stated while Ash watched the pieces of the tape land in front of him, "I made a mistake and I have learned the hard way what the results were going to be," Rosa explained while recalling her pokemon.

"So you quit your job, you destroyed the tape and chose to journey with your pokemon," Ash listed Rosa's actions and choices, "why did you do this?" Ash asked the young lady calmly.

Rosa placed her left hand on the trainer's face and smiled serenely, "I did all this because," Rosa started before gulping.

"The ship to Kanto will be leaving in five minutes," the female voice called over the PA system.

Ash waited for Rosa to say something knowing that he had very little time to wait for her to tell him something, "Rosa, I need to go," Ash told her but Rosa stayed there not moving her hand from his face with time dwindling.

"Ash, I followed you, told you what I want to do because," Rosa told the trainer as she tried to muster the courage to tell him how she felt about him, "I did it because I love you Ash," Rosa confessed leaving Ash in shock.

Ash stood there with the wind picking up behind him and the ship starting to leave, he moved his right hand and placed it on her left hand, "I missed my ship," Ash chuckled while holding her hand in place, "you're lucky I am the type of person to give someone a second chance," Ash told Rosa with a grin before letting go of her hand.

Rosa removed her hand and nodded acknowledging the fact she was given another chance, "I won't mess this up," Rosa promised while walking to the end of the dock to see the ship leaving, she stood there as it disappeared from sight with Ash walking up behind her, "so where are we going to go next?" Rosa asked the trainer as he walked next to the woman to watch white pokemon flying across the sky with.

"Well, we can always head to Nuvema Town to start your journey," Ash replied while closing his eyes to think about what happened in Nimbasa City, "this time I will help you get stronger," Ash promised while getting ready to turn around to restart his visit through the Unova Region.

'This time I will not be watching his back as he walks towards his own path,' Rosa quietly told herself as she closed her eyes and thinking about her second chance she had received, 'someone once told me second chances don't come around too often, so I need to make the most of it,' Rosa reminded herself while turning around while getting ready to follow Ash, she ran up to him and walked side by side with him this time grabbing his hand.

Ash looked down to see Rosa holding his hand, he noticed how Rosa was happier than she was at the night of the fair, "I have a question for you, were you really scared of going on a rollercoaster?" Ash asked the brunette while walking to the exit of the city.

"Yes I was, I didn't know what to expect," Rosa replied while walking with Ash, "I guess that is something I need to look at when it comes to life as well, you never know where the road may take you," Rosa wisely stated.

"That's right, you may never know where the road may take you, but that's the exciting part of journeying," Ash pointed out as they made it to the entrance of the largest bridge in the region, "the Skyarrow Bridge, this is where we begin our new journey and a new future," Ash told Rosa while the two of them stared at the intimidating bridge, knowing that there was a new road ahead for them would be brighter for the both of them.

"I can't wait to journey with you, I want it to be something I will remember for the rest of my life," Rosa replied to Ash's wise words while grasping his arm happily.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this story, the last chapter was a little shorter than I had hoped but oh well.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

**If the demand is high enough I will look at doing a follow up story, but that will happen a little later on.**


End file.
